I Love You Near
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Suatu hari Matt pergi ke kamar Near untuk menyatakan perasannya namun Matt bingung mengapa Near bertindak aneh saat ia memasuki kamar Near. Yaoi. No Lemon. Review please..


Tittle : I Love You Near

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : Matt, Near**

**Warning : Typos, OOC-ness, randomness, soft yaoi.**

Hari itu perasaan Matt sedang sangat gundah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya selama beberapa saat sambil megucapkan kata-kata yang sangat tidak jelas. Matt yang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat itu lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur, dan berbaring dengan posisi terlentang. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya lekat-lekat sambil menggenggam erat _goggle _kesayangannya.

"Aku harus mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku. Hari ini juga...ya, hari ini." ucap Matt sambil menghela nafas panjang. Rencananya Matt akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Near hari itu juga, tetapi entah kenapa sekujur tubuh Matt seakan-akan melawan tuannya sendiri. Apakah karena Matt tak cukup percaya diri maka ia tidak sanggup untuk mengutarakan perasaannya tersebut..?

"Ah, tidak...aku harus mengatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini juga, atau tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan bagiku di lain waktu" ucap Matt dengan setengah bergumam.

Matt yang telah membulatkan tekadnya langsung beranjak dari atas kasur, merapikan rambutnya yang setengah berantakan dan memasang _goggle _kesayangannya. Lalu Matt berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar Near.

Wajah Near menjadi pucat saat Matt masuk ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benak Near saat itu sehingga membuat ekspresinya terlihat sangat tegang.

Matt yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki maksud untuk menyakiti Near sekarang hanya bisa menjadi salah tingkah akibat sikap Near yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Matt mulai merasa tidak enak saat ia merasa bahwa kehadirannya itu sangatlah tidak diinginkan oleh Near.

Lalu, Matt pun mulai berbicara dengan nada selembut mungkin untuk membuat Near tenang.

"Ada apa, Near? apakah kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Near tidak menjawab melainkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamarnya yang dengan sengaja tidak dibuka. Matt menjadi heran dan mulai menanyainya sekali lagi, tetapi Near tetap tidak menjawab.

Matt yang merasa sedikit putus asa lalu meninggalkan Near sendirian di kamarnya. Matt berpikir mungkin hari itu memang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

Sesaat setelah Matt berbalik untuk pergi, Near lalu mengambil nafas dengan agak lega sembari mengamati punggung Matt yang perlahan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Wajah Near bersemu merah. Near tahu dengan pasti apa penyebabnya. Ya , Near menyukai Matt...

Sebelumnya, pada saat Matt masuk ke kamar Near dengan tiba-tiba, Near dengan susah payah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tersipu malu karena ia takut kalau-kalau Matt mengetahui perasaan sukanya itu.

Near lalu mulai termenung, dan suasana pun menjadi hening…

_~Flashback On~_

Perasaan "itu" mulai muncul sejak Natal tahun lalu. Saat itu semua anak-anak di Wammy's House sedang bertukar hadiah dengan wajah bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah mereka sementara Near hanya memandangi mereka dengan pandangan biasa saja tanpa mengharapkan jika ia akan mendapatkan hadiah satupun dari antara anak-anak tersebut. Tetapi, entah mengapa dan bagaimana natal tahun lalu dapat berubah menjadi natal yang dapat dibilang 'tidak biasa' bagi Near.

Near melihat seorang anak laki-laki berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Anak laki-laki tersebut memiliki warna mata hijau yang mempesona dan rambut merah tua kecoklatan. Ia mengenakan sweater bergaris-garis kesukaanya sembari berjalan dengan langkah biasa. Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki tersebut memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna putih kebiruan bermotif kepingan-kepingan salju mungil yang manis, tak lupa dengan pita merah di atasnya sebagai pelengkap.

"Merry christmas, Near" ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah itu bersamaan dengan saat ia memberikan hadiah kecil tersebut kepada Near.

Near yang tidak pernah sekalipun menerima hadiah dari anak-anak lain di Wammy's House langsung berkata "untuk apakah kau memberikanku ini, Matt?". Datar dan tanpa ekspresi, begitulah cara Near bertanya kepada Matt saat itu.

"Ayolah, ini kan hari natal, tidak akan adil rasanya jika ada anak yang tidak mendapatkan hadiah" jawab Matt dengan spontan sesaat setelah Near melontarkan pertanyaannya tersebut.

Near yang tidak biasa menerima hal semacam itu menjadi terdiam sambil memandangi kotak mungil yang ada di tangannya tersebut. Sesaat setelah itu Matt langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Near karena mengetahui bahwa Matt telah dipanggil oleh sahabat baiknya, Mello, untuk pergi bermain salju di luar. Wajah Near menjadi tersipu setelah menerima hadiah natal tersebut.

_~Flashback Off~_

Near mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari lamunan sejenak yang merasuki kepalanya. Beranjak dari tempatnya duduk semula, Near lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya sambil menghela nafas berat.

Near pun mulai berfikir...

Near tahu bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap Matt hanyalah perasaan suka sepihak. Near juga tahu jelas bahwa tidak mungkinMatt menyukai seorang anak laki-laki sepertinya.

Setitik air mulai mengalir dari mata Near, melewati kedua pipinya yang putih pucat lalu jatuh ke atas bantal empuk yang menyangga kepalanya. Semakin lama titik-titik air itu mengalir dengan deras melalui pipi-pipinya itu. Near terhanyut ke dalam perasaan sakit yang tak tertahankan di dalam hatinya, sebagaimana halnya sebuah belati tajam yang mencabik-cabik habis hatinya.

Pintu kamar Near masih terbuka sejak ditinggalkan oleh Matt sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Tanpa disadari Matt kembali lagi ke kamar Near sambil membawa coklat yang secara diam-diam telah diambilnya dari Mello. Matt yang masuk ke kamar Near langsung kaget melihat Near yang sedang menangis di atas kasur.

"Ada apa denganmu, Near?" sekali lagi pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Matt, yang kali ini diucapkannya secara spontan tanpa berfikir barang sedetik pun.

Near yang terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Matt langsung terduduk di atas kasurnya sembari menyeka air mata yang ada di pipi dan pelupuk matanya. Near tercekat, dan ia hanya duduk tepat di depan Matt dengan kedua mata yang masih basah itu sambil menunduk lesu.

Seepertinya kali ini Matt tidak akan mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya terhadap Near karena Matt tahu bahwa pertanyaan tersebut pasti tidak akan dijawab oleh Near. Jadi, Matt mengoyak bungkus coklat yang dibawanya tadi dan mematahkan ujung kecil dari coklat tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Near yang dengan agak sedikit memaksa karena Matt sudah terlanjur kesal atas sikap Near yang diam seribu bahasa.

Mata Near terbelalak kaget, wajahnya merah padam dan mulutnya mulai mengunyah patahan kecil coklat yang dimasukkan Matt ke dalam mulutnya. Near berhenti menangis, dan wajah Matt menjadi cerah setelah melihat hal tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Near? mengapa kau menangis? apakah ada yang sesuatu yang menyakitimu, ataukah ada sesuatu yang telah kulakukan?" Matt lalu menghujani Near dengan berbagai pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba.

Near hanya memberi respon dengan satu gelengan lesu...

"Lalu ada apa, Near?" tanya Matt sekali lagi dengan nada bicara yang sedikit memaksa.

Near membuka mulutnya untuk mulai mengatakan sesuatu dan Matt menantinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku..." ucap Near dengan perlahan.

"Ya...?" respon Matt dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aku sebenarnya...menyukai Matt" ucap Near sambil menggulung ujung kecil rambutnya yang ikal menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Matt mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang dengan perasaan tidak percaya. 'Inikah yang Near sembunyikan selama ini? Inikah yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku saat aku datang ke kamanya tadi? Tapi sejak kapan? Berarti perasaanku bukanlah perasaan sepihak semata?' Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut menghujam ke dalam kepala Matt dan membuatnya sulit untuk berfikir.

Near hanya menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam akibat tersipu atas hal yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Apakah itu benar, Near?" tanya Matt beberapa saat berselang setelah pengakuan terang-terangan yang dilakukan oleh Near.

Saat itu Near hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Matt.

Matt tersenyum, lalu berbisik kepada Near "Kau tahu Near, sayang sekali aku tidak pernah menyukaimu sedikitpun"

Near yang mendengar hal itu menjadi semakin tertunduk lesu dan hampir menangis...

"Tetapi kau tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu dalam waktu yang cukup lama." ucap Matt setelahnya dengan wajah berbinar dan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya yang manis.

Wajah Near yang semula sangat sedih menjadi sedikit lebih ceria setelah mendengar hal itu dan spontan, ia langsung tertawa kecil yang mana tawanya itu tidak pernah diperlihatkannya sekalipun kepada orang lain. Matt yang merasa takjub akan pemandangan langka yang dilihatnya atas cinta pertamanya itu membuat pipinya sendiri memerah. Lalu dikecupnya bibir merah muda sang albino yang ada di hadapannya dan diucapkannya sebuah kalimat yang seakan-akan menghentikan waktu bagi kedua orang itu. "I Love You, Near"

~THE END~


End file.
